Mr Fuzzy Face
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: The origin of Mr. Fuzzy Face, from my story "Sickness is Unacceptable". Hope you enjoy! Please review! I only own Mr. Fuzzy Face (really, I have him!) and Emily. BTR isn't mine! One shot.


MR. FUZZY FACE

AN- This is the story behind Mr. Fuzzy Face. Hope you enjoy!

**EMILY'S POV**

I woke up to a headache, a sore throught, and a stuffy nose. I groaned. Fabulous. A cold.

I heard banging at my door. Standing upp, I coughed, then opened the door.

Kendall was standing there. "Hey Em, don't you remember? It's time for Fun World!"

I had forgotten. Today was our trip to Fun World. We were on Winter Break and Mama Knight had promised Kendall, Katie, Carlos, Logan, James, and I that she would take us to Fun World, an indoor amusement park, if we behaved and found a way to occupy ourselves the rest of our vacation.

But now I had a cold. You can't go to Fun World with a cold, it's a proven fact. Bad things happen if you do. Really bad things. Like, polka dots and stripes bad.

Kendall peered at my face with sudden interest. "Emily, are you feeling okay? You seem kinda sick."

"I think I may have a cold," I said, my voice sounding weird because of the buildup of mucus in my nose.

"You think?" He questioned as he lifted a hand and laid it on my forehead.

"Okay, I know I have a cold."

"Yeah, I think you have a fever too." He withdrew his hand and pressed his lips to my forehead.

Why was he kissing my forehead? He's so weird! What was he doing? I didn't think I cared. He was so warm and I was so cold…

"Definitely warmer than usual, at least." He said.

Oh right. Checking my temperature. Got it.

"I'll go tell my mom. Maybe we can go to Fun World a different day."

"No, that wouldn't be fair to you guys. You were all looking forward ot this so much, especially Carlos. I can't let you guys down like that." Plus, I was sooooo not in the mood to get mollycoddled by Mama Knight today. Her reputation preceded her.

"Uh huh… You're just saying that because you don't want my mom to go all Mama Bear on you."

That's it, it's official. Kendall's a mind reader.

"I'm serious!" I half- lied. "It wouldn't be fair!"

"But, Emily" Oh no. He pulled out the "Emily". That means he's serious. " You're sick. You might get worse if you go, and I don't want that to happen."

"I'll stay home."

"That's not fair to you!" he insisted.

"I doesn't matter. Either it's fair for me, or it's fair for the 5 of you. 5 vs. 1. I think you guys win."

"Not if this could easily be remedied." He turned and walked out of the room to the kitchen, where we would find Katie and Mama Knight. I followed him.

"Mom, Emily's sick." He told Mama Knight as we entered the room.

"It's just a cold," I assured her, seeing her worried expression. "I'm fine."

"Anyway," Kendall said, glaring at me. "Can we change the day of the trip? Em can't go with a cold."

"I don't have vacation any other day." Mama Knight reminded us. "Maybe we shouldn't go…"

"That wouldn't be fair to anyone else." I said. "I'll just stay home. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I was asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's just a cold. Nothing I can't handle."

"FUN WORLD HERE WE COME!" Carlos yelled as he bounded into the room, followed by James and Logan. My head pounded at the added noise.

"Em, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I have a cold, so I'm not coming with you guys to Fun World."

Carlos's face fell. "Aww. But it's always more fun when you come!"

"Sorry Carcia." I used my special nickname for him in the hopes of comforting him.

"It's okay," he said sadly. "I know you're probably upset too."

"I am, but I don't want you guys to miss out in your day at Fun World. Kendall, on the other hand, wanted to stop the trip, but that wouldn't be fair."

"You WHAT?!" James yelled. "Oops, sorry Emily."

"It's okay," I winced.

I left the room once the four of them started arguing about Kendall's idea. I went to my bedroom first to retrieve my blanket, then I wandered into the living room and cuddled up on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Half an hour later, everyone entered the living room.

"Em, honey, we're gonna head out." Mama Knight told me.

"Are you sure you're okay with us leaving you behind?" Kendall asked, ever the gentleman.

"Yes, just go. Have fun."

Granting me with sad half smiles, the 6 of them left, leaving me snuggled on the couch, watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

**KENDALL'S POV**

James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, my mom, and I sat in the picnic room to eat lunch. I took my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started eating, a bit caught up in my thoughts.

I was really upset that Emily couldn't come with us. She was looking forward to this trip almost as much as Carlos and she was stuck home with a cold. It wasn't fair!

My gaze wandered over to a separate room with big glass windows filled with collectable items. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was the gift shop. Smiling, I gobbled up the rest of my sandwich and made sure my wallet was in my pocket. "Be right back," I announced, then stood up and walked up to the big glass doors.

I looked up and down the aisles for the perfect gift. If Emily couldn't come with us, I was going to bring her something to make her feel better. She would do the same for me.

I was about to accept defeat when something caught my eye. A brown teddy bear, maybe 8 inches tall, with the softest brown fur sat on a display table. Around its neck was a brown bow and hanging from it was a small red heart. I smiled. Now if that didn't scream Emily, I didn't know what would.

I headed to the checkout counter and gave the bear to the teenager behind the counter. She looked down at it and smiled.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked kindly as she rang it up.

"What? No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend, but no not my girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, usually, the only people who buy this bear are the ones who are getting souvenirs for their girlfriends. I just assumed…"

"It's okay." I replied.

"She must be something special, for you to care enough to spend half an hour looking for something for her."

"She is. She's amazing. But I'm really getting it for her to cheer her up. She was supposed to come with us today but she got a cold this morning and couldn't. I feel really bad because she was probably looking forward to it the most, and she's stuck at home alone."

The cashier smiled hugely and put a hand over her heart. "Aww, that's so sweet!" Looking at the price tag for a second she shook her head. "You know, usually this bear is like fifteen dollars, but from what I hear, you friend could really use some cheering up, and for a guy sweet enough to go out and buy her a bear, I think I could get you a discount."

Surprised, I raised my eyebrows. "Really, are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just don't tell my boss and we'll be fine." She punched in a couple numbers on the register and the price came up. "$5.00 please."

I handed her the bill and thanked her about a million times. She handed me my bag and smiled. "Have a fun day!"

"Thank you." I turned to walk away.

"Oh, by the way dude," the cashier called out to me. "The only times a guy and girl can be best friends are if one is gay, one's already taken, or both are just too scared to admit their feelings. And I'll bet my job that neither of you are gay."

Busted. So what if it was the latter (for me at least)? Who's she, cupid?

"Thank you!" I said again. I turned and walked back out to the others, bag in hand, wallet safely stowed in my pocket.

I couldn't wait to get home.

**EMILY'S POV**

I lay down miserably on the couch and pondered my fate. It was just classic that this would happen. Classic.

It was around 9:00 when the front door finally opened and Kendall, Katie, and Mama Knight walked in.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Mama Knight asked me.

"Icky, but I'm okay." My voice sounded even more nasal than it had this morning, and it was hoarse as well.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"A bit."

"Well, speaking of, I'm exhausted. Good night!" Both Katie and Mama Knight left the room, leaving Kendall.

"Hey, Em. So how was your day?"

I glared at him. "Fabulous," I said sarcastically. "Really phenomenal. I love being sick."

"Someone's a little crabby." He retorted.

"Huh, go figure."

"Maybe this will cheer you up." He handed me a bag with the fun world logo on it. Reaching inside, I pulled out the most adorable teddy bear.

"I felt bad that you were stuck at home, so I got you this. Anytime you're upset or feel alone, or anything, just hug that to remind yourself that I'm always going to be right here."

I smiled. "Thanks Kendall," I hugged the bear to my chest. "I love it."

We embraced one another.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Mr. Fuzzy Face." I said aloud.

"Huh?"

"That's what I'm gonna name 'im. Mr. Fuzzy Face. You gave him to me, he's fuzzy, and so are your eyebrows. Mr. Fuzzy Face."

"So this is the thanks I get? I get made fun of?"

"Oh, shut up and humor the sick girl, will ya?"

"Aye aye, captain."

Again we hugged. He really was the best friend I could ever ask for.

**A/N- So that's the end. Aren't they adorable? I know this was probably terrible but I'd appreciate a review anyway! Good night people!**


End file.
